If I Never Knew You
by Neko-Rinny
Summary: When a man from low class falls in love with the beautiful prince, how can he deal with letting go? Or is he really ready to take the chance and stand for what he knows is the truth...? (AU! DrakeJJ)
1. The Crashing

Mreow! I was so bored with my other fic that decide to write this cute little number! This is what happens when you pump Neko-Rinny full of sugar and let her watch corny love movies for three hours straight...!

Disclaimer: Don't own FAKE, I'm just using Drake, JJ and others for the time being! Meow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once upon a time, there lived a young prince. He was the most handsomest prince in all of the Kingdoms; every princess wanted him for herself. The prince however did not want the princesses he carved for something more than two-faced bimbos that had one face on his family's fortune and the other wanting to get under his pants. The prince often ponder the thought of leaving the castle to seek what his heart truly desired, but with his father very ill; marriage was the most important thing...

"Prince Jemmy...?" the lady Diana knocked on his door, "Prince Jemmy, your father wish to speak to you..."

The young prince sat in his bed and looked out the window at the beautiful sunrise... he didn't hear that the lady was at his door.

"Prince Jemmy... I said that your father wishes to speak to you!" She opened the Prince's door and noticed his trance, "Your highness... please your father wishes to have your company..."

"I am coming... Lady Diana..." Prince Jemmy stood up and followed his lady down the cold empty corridor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The people in the town watched as carriages were arriving with suitor for the prince. The people that came out looked of very high importance.

"I bet we could bag ourselves some pretty hefty pocket change..." the dark-haired man leaned against a wall in the alley, "If only I could snatch some I could buy that medicine from the old hag, eh Drake..."

"Yeah, then we could save Ryo before it's too late..." Drake smiled and watched as the crowd cheer for the red-haired Duke Ted, "But we can't get anywhere near them... look at all those stupid knights..."

"Well you don't think they'd come here without their protection... did ya?" he smiled and placed his hand on Drake's shoulder, "I mean... they've probably heard that our guild was here so they didn't want take any chances..."

"Well looks we're out of luck for any chance of money... eh Dee...?" Drake watched as they all walked up to the castle, "I can't take this anymore... We've gotta at least try..."

"And get kill in the process... then have Ryo die alone!" Dee smacked the back of Drake's head, "I don't think so! Remember it was because of us doing something stupid that got Ryo poisoned in the first place..."

Drake sighed, "Right... but I still feel so wrong that we can't do anything... I mean Ryo's one of us..."

"I know how you feel... but..." Dee stopped in mid-sentence and pulled Drake's arm as he began to run, "But right now let's not worry!"

"There they are! It's those damned thieves!" called Capitan Rose, "After them! Don't let them get away this time, you dolts!"

Drake and Dee ran up to their normal getaway point. Dee smiled as he took off one way and Drake laughed as he took the other. The guards stopped and wondered what way they should take, until they realize that Drake was heading toward the castle... Drake was still running as he hopped over one of the rose bushes, he looked back and didn't notice anyone around until... crash!

"Owwiee!" Drake fell to his ass, "Watch were you're going, you dolt..."

"I am terribly sorry..." the hooded figure held out his hand and pulled Drake to his feet, "A thousand apologies..."

"Whatever it's fine... just don't let it happen again..." Drake dusted himself off and soon he found the hooded figure in his arms, "Whoa... what the...?"

"Please take me with!" the hooded figure looked up at him, he's bright blue eyes were very pleading to Drake, "Please... I beg of you!"

"Umm... uhh..." Drake looked down at the desperate young man, "I don't know... uhh..."

"There he is! Don't let him go this time!" Capitan Rose pulled out his sword and raised it, "Don't let him get away!"

"Oh shit..." Drake looked around and noticed that he was surrounded, "This can't get any worse..."

The soldiers began their steady pace toward the two. Drake pulled the young man behind him and glared at Rose. The young man reached up and pulled Drake down to whisper his deal, "If I can get you out of this, well you take me with you...?"

Drake didn't even take the time to ponder what he was getting himself into, but under his current circumstances anything sounded good, "Fine... now how the hell can you help me...?"

"Like this..." he took Drake's hand and pulled him away. The two ran as fast as they could with Rose's soldiers close on their tails. Drake was now wondering about this person's so-called escape plan...

"In here!" he pulled Drake toward a tree where they fell. Drake found himself holding the young man's hand harder than he meant to as they slide down a strange underground slide. Until they hit bottom, Drake fell flat on his ass and the young man landed elegantly on his feet.

"Damn it...!" Drake slowly stood up and rubbing his aching ass. He looked over at the young man and was silenced when his hood was removed.

"What...?" the man turned to face the other man that was staring at him oddly, "What...? Is there something wrong...?"

"Huh... oh nothing... it's just that... well..." Drake looked around his mind for the right words but he just couldn't find them, "How did you know about this place...?"

The young man looked at Drake and knew that couldn't have been what he was trying to say but he answered, "When you've lived here as long as I... you just end up noticing things that others have some how... overlooked..."

"You've lived here long...? Oh, I get it..." Drake smiled and looked at his new friend.

"......Pardon...?" the young man cocked his head at this sudden display of 'know-how' from this dense man.

"You must be running away from the castle. So does that mean you don't like the way the King or the prince has been treating you? That's way eh!?" a grin of triumph spread across his face.

Okay, this very dense man... how could he not know _who_ he was! The young man smiled and nodded, "Yes... I cannot stand them anymore. There are far too many rules and I cannot handle that type of obedience any longer..."

"Sure..." Drake stared at him and held out his hand, "The name's Drake... nice to meet ya!"

The young man looked at Drake's hand then back up at his face, "Umm..."

Drake sighed and took the other's hand, "It's a hand shake... they never teach you that way to say hi in the castle...?"

"No... actually in the castle... we bow to introduce ourselves..." he slowly pulled his hand out of Drake's and bowed, "My name is J... J..."

"Well nice to meet you JJ...." Drake smiled and ruffled his hair, "Well come along it's time that we left this... umm... hole..."

"Indeed..." JJ looked at Drake and smiled... maybe this man's stupidity could be the answer of freedom he so desperately seeked and he knew that he should use it to his advantage...

TBC

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hmmm... so what did you think so far? Mreow... I think this one will take a good twist... and hopefully it will turn out good...? **Shrugs** Til the next chapter! Meow!

Neko-Rinny


	2. Jemmy Has Left The Building

Mreow, my gosh this too longer than I wanted to finally get in the inspiration to write this fic again... I'm sorry for the very long wait... but I've been really busy with everything else, I guess you can say that I forgot about this one... heh... well here you go, the second chapter... meow... Oh and I've changed a few things... the things in italics are thoughts it just makes everything easier... mreow...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was shining and the temperature seemed to be getting hotter than usual. Drake undid the first three buttons on his shirt, very willing to take it off but not wanting to be half nude in public where the wandering eyes of bachlorettes would see. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked back at the young man still hiding and probably cooking under his heavy black cloak.

"You should take that off or you're gonna die of heatstroke, ya know...?" Drake didn't face him he just kept walking straight, but when he realized he didn't get a reply he turned back and notice the look of complete concentration on the man's face. _What is he thinking...? _Drake couldn't help but wonder what could be on this strange man's mind...

_What the heck am I doing...? Why did I leave the castle...? My father will be furious with me... it's too late now is it not...? _JJ thought to himself finally starting to question his own actions... _Maybe I should have just stayed at the castle; maybe I should have given the Duke the chance at winning my heart...this is all just a big mistake...just a big huge horrible..._

JJ thoughts were soon interrupted when the man he forgot he was following reached out and was now touching his face! He looked up at the eyes of the man that was willing to take him away and he notice how sad the brown puppy dog eyes really were...

"I said that maybe you should take it off, you're gonna get heatstroke..." Drake was still touching the pale cheek of the younger man; _Boy, this kid doesn't look like he gets out so often... look how pale he is...and his hair, I've never seen light blue hair before...oh his eyes, how can he have blue eyes...? I mean Dee has green eyes but I've never seen blue before...I don't think that anyone has before..._

_Why is he looking at me like that...? _"Uh... Mister Drake is there something on my face...?" JJ's startled look turned into confusion, "...Mister Drake...?"

"Wha...?" Drake snapped out of his thoughts and took his hand away, "Umm no it's nothing... I was just..." _No, don't say anything, Drake... it's bad enough that you've been staring at him that long... he might get the wrong idea about why I'm letting him tag along...just don't say anything... _"Where do you come from...JJ?"_ Damn it..._

"I... umm..." JJ started searching his mind for something that didn't have anything to do with the palace... _Oh no... What can I do now? I must come up with something fast...but I do wonder why he has not seen through my disguise. Is Mister Drake really that dense, for it still has not come to his attention that I am the..._

"Never mind that..." Drake grabbed his hand and began to run, "It looks like we've got company..."

"There they are! After them... before we get it from the Captain!" shouted a fat knight running toward them spear out, "Hurry get the thief!"

Drake dodged through many people, still holding tightly to the younger man's hand as they ran toward the kingdom gates... _Oh no! No... no... no! _JJ's mind was screaming at him to stop... but his feet didn't listen. Soon he found himself outside of the kingdom's safety, running like some mongrel through the forest to a place only a stranger would take him... _What am I doing...?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The Prince Jemmy has been excepting your arrival..." the lady curtsied to the man of importance, "I am sure that he will make a fine husband for you... Duke Ted..."

The red-haired man smiled his most cunning grin, "Jemmy is young... I can still teach him many things... Lady Diana, may I please see my future husband...?"

"Of course my lord. Follow me please..." Lady Diana turned and walked toward the main corridor followed by the man himself... _As charming as duke Ted seems to be... I do believe that the king could have chosen a better choice for his highness...someone like Captain Rose..._sigh. _Yes... just like **MY** Rose... _

As the two headed up, Rose was heading down... he soon noticed the Duke and his lady. Knowing that the two must be heading toward the Prince's chamber he musty do something to get Ted away... but how... _Oh I know just the thing... thank you! Your majesty!_

"Duke Ted..." the knight bowed and then took Lady Diana's hand; lightly kissing it, "My lady..."

Diana turned a light shad of pink as this gesture was done and through the pink she smiled and said, "Captain Rose... I was just taking the Duke to see his highness..."

"Aye, about that..." Rose looked at the Duke putting up his serious tone, "Prince Jemmy has ordered me not to let anyone in his chamber until he is finished his rest... he is quite tired from the restless nights he was excitedly waiting for your company, my lord. He has tired himself out greatly..."

_Liar..._Diana could see right through the lie of the great Captain Berkley Rose and she knew that something was up. The Duke was not looking very happy at this thought of not seeing the prince, "May I just go to see the angel sleep... I would much enjoy for him to wake and see that I am by his side..."

"Actually..." Rose was ready to lie again, "The King has been wanting to see you... and in his sickened state his wishes to talk to you before he passes..."

"Hmm... I suppose that I can meet with him..." Duke Ted turned to go, "But as soon as Jemmy is awakened I wish to see him myself..."

"Of course my lord..." Diana curtsied and Rose bowed as the duke walked away... Once gone Diana turned and pinned her knight against the wall, "Okay you liar... What is going on here?! Why in hell's name would you lie to a DUKE!?"

Rose began to chuckle as he took Diana into a comforting embrace and kissed the top of her head, "Because the prince isn't really sleeping..."

"I do believe that I have been able to figure that out on my own..." Diana looked up at her knight and placed a soft hand on his face, "Please... Berkie you don't have to lie to your lady... please what is going on with Prince Jemmy...?"

"Well... Diana..." Berkley held her closer to him and whispered, "The Prince isn't here anymore..."

TBC

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that was short for now, meow... thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it that people actually read my crappy writing. Mreow, it makes me feel special! I promise though that it will be a shorter wait for chapter three... heh... mreow...

Neko-Rinny (keep sending those reviews!)


	3. Ponder

Well I hope that wasn't too long of a wait...? I've been playing a lot of Final Fantasy Nine lately, does it show? Mreow... I wanna thank you guys (Kloudy Reignfall, Princess of Mirrors and Lions-4-life) for your reviews! Meow! And I hope you guys continue reading and that it's good enough for you to send more!

PS. Princess of Mirrors, I just might! Mreow...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The forest was dark and eerie, what made it even more worse was that Drake had went up a head and left JJ all by himself... JJ wandered through the thick brush and called out for Mister Drake, receiving no reply...

"Mister Drake!? Oh, Mister Drake where are you!?" JJ called as he pushed a branch out of the way, "Mister Drake! Please! Answer me!" _Oh...who does he think he is! How rude! This man has no manners what so ever! Grrr... you don't leave me out in the woods to forget me! Double-crossing no good... _"AH!!"

JJ soon found himself up high as the net he found himself in was holding him above the forest floor. _Oh no...this isn't good! _"Mister Drake! Help me!" _Wait...why do I keep calling for the no good cheat? Could it be that maybe he's the only person I know... yes that has to be it...isn't it? _

JJ called and called, but there was still no reply... until he heard the snap of a twig. JJ looked around for the source of the sound... hoping that someone had heard his cries (like Mister Drake), "Hello! Mister Drake is that you!? Please you have to help me! Please get me down!"

Another snap of a twig was soon joined by a light growling as a pack of very hungry looking wolves came slowly stocking out of the bushes around him... _Oh no! This is not good! _"**MISTER DRAKE WHERE ARE YOU!!!!????!?!?!**"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He's like no one I've ever seen before..." Drake moved quietly through the bushes, "His eyes... his hair... he looks like a foreigner, Dee."

"You say he has blue eyes...?" Dee moved closely behind him, "And I thought that my eyes were rare..."

"Yeah, but three people in the village have green eyes not including you..." Drake moved more into the clearing where he had told JJ to wait, "I've never seen anyone with blue eyes like his... they are so bright and big..."

"And beautiful...?" Dee placed his hand on Drake shoulder, "It's sounds like you're developing a crush on this guy, Drake..."

"What...?" Drake stopped and turned to Dee; his face turning a shade of bright pink, "What are you talking about? Dee, for once in your life can you not be an asshole...?"

"To you...? No..." Dee smiled and ruffled Drake's hair, "Besides I'm not being an asshole I'm just stating the truth..."

"That's not the truth! I'm not gonna fall for some outsider!" Drake was starting to yell; but then calmed down when he realized it... _Goddamnit I hate you Dee..._

_Then if you aren't why are you getting so upset...eh Drake?_ Dee looked at his friend. _Could it be true that there is someone out there that can finally unthaw Drakey-boy's ice covered heart...? This I have to see... _"So where is this blue-eyed boy...?"

"He should be here..." Drake looked around for the hooded figure; but he wasn't anywhere to be seen, "JJ! JJ, where are you...?"

"You lost him...?" Dee sighed and punched Drake lightly in the shoulder, "Way too go Drake, lose your lover in this forest... smooth, very smooth..."

Fear took over Drake... _Calm down... why are you getting so worked up? Why the hell are you so worried about someone you don't even know..._Drake looked around, _but he's all along... what is something happened to him? I made him a promise, and I never break my promises...! NEVER! _"**JJ! WHERE ARE YOU!**"

"**SOMEONE HELP ME! MISTER DRAKE WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!?????**" came a scream from within the forest...

"Dee!" Drake yelled out as he headed toward the plea of help, "It's JJ! He's in trouble! Come on!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wolves were jumping to try and get him down for their feast. One of them got hold of his cloak and began to pull down. JJ tugged back but soon the weak branch the net was tied to snapped... dropping the small man to their level... JJ looked around at the snarling beasts that were slowly encircling him. His heart raced and tears of fear stung his eyes and he thought of how safe he would be if he stayed at the castle...

SNAP! One of them grabbed hold of his sleeve pulling him. JJ thrashed and struggled to get away but the one's grip was too tight... The others soon took suit as the pounced on the defenseless boy... JJ closed his eyes and waited to die... _What is going on...? I thought this would hurt a lot more than it is...? Are they not trying to eat me...?_ JJ slowly opened his eyes and to see his heroes...

Drake and a dark-haired man were scaring them away... The other man was pushing two of them back with a thick stick as Drake lifted some of the ones away so he could get to JJ...

When one of the pack jumped and grabbed hold of Drake's arm. He yelled out and the other man came to his aid as he beat the wolf with his stick... the wolves soon retreated to the safety of the woods.

"JJ!" Drake turned to the young man that sat paralyzed on the ground, "Are you alright? How bad did that hurt you!?"

JJ looked at Drake who was kneeling down in front of him... hand out, wanting to touch but afraid of breaking a boundary. The tears finally fell down JJ's cheeks and he threw himself into Drake's chest and found himself locked in Drake's comforting embrace...

"I am so sorry!" JJ bawled into Drake's chest, "I disobeyed you! If I had stayed where you told me to none of this would have happened! I am so sorry, please Mister Drake forgive me!"

Drake stroked the light blue locks and whispered, "It's alright... I shouldn't have left you alone in the first place... it's my fault, can you forgive me, JJ...?"

JJ looked up as Drake wiped away the tears, "Yes... as along as you forgive me for my disobedience..."

Dee watched the closely... studying the way Drake was so gentle and the way JJ was very clingy... _Well I'll be... so it is true, Drake really is falling in love with someone...but with someone as odd as JJ? Why does it feel as if I know something about this guy...? _"Hey, Drake do you think we should get back...?"

"Huh... oh yeah..." Drake stood up; carefully pulling JJ up with him, "I bet the boss is gonna be steaming..."

JJ looked at the dark-haired and then back at Drake... his face had on that look of confusion as he asked, "Boss...?"

Dee looked at JJ, "Yes, our boss. Drakey here and I are professional thieves... didn't he tell ya...?"

"No actually..." JJ thought back to the odd way that the two had first met, "I guess I should have the way the guards were yelling at you..."

"Heh... Rose has always been wanting to get our guild... but we've always be smarter than that idiot!" Dee smirked and put his hand out for JJ, "The name's Laytner, Dee Laytner..."

JJ remembered what to do with this strange gesture, he took Dee's hand and shook it, and "I am JJ as you have probably already heard."

"Well how about we get going before our boss gets really pissed off..." Drake took JJ's hand and the three began to walk again...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You idiots!" the boss smacked Dee and Drake a few good times before screaming at them again, "What the hell were you two thinking about bring an outsider here!"

"We..." Dee began but wasn't able to finish before the boss screamed again.

"Don't answer that! I already know the answer! You two dolts weren't thinking!" he smacked them again.

"Chief!" Drake caught his hand before he received another punch, "What the heck were we supposed to do the kid would have gotten eaten by the wolf pack!"

"You dolt!" the boss pulled his hand out of Drake's grasp, "We're thieves not good Samaritans! I'm holding you responsible for him, Parker!"

"Yes boss..." Drake hung his head low as he and Dee left pulling JJ out with them.

"I am terrible sorry... I did not mean to be such a problem..." JJ looked down at his feet and sighed, "I think you should take me back..."

Dee was just about to say something with Drake lifted JJ's chin and smiled, "Don't worry about it... kiddo! He's always crabby like that, even when he does get to know you...! Trust me and Dee on that one, okay?"

Dee watched as JJ's pale face light up with a huge smile. Drake's hand was still holding his chin up and staring back with a smile on his own. Dee cleared his throat but when the two didn't snap out of 'La-la Land', he knew something was up...

"Well then..." Dee grabbed Drake's shoulder (finally getting him back), "Shall we go show the newbie to everyone else?"

"Oh right..." Drake frowned and held his hand out for JJ, "I'll show you everyone else who works here at the thief guild..."

JJ took Drake's hand and smiled brighter, "Oh thanks... well you be tagging along to, Mister Laytner...?"

"Actually I have something else I have to take care of..." Dee turned to go but then called back to them, "I'll meet you later..."

"Yeah see ya later, Dee!" Drake waved but soon flinched (remembering the wolf bite), "Oww..."

"Oh!" JJ lightly touched the mark and watched as Drake winced, "I forgot that you were wounded..."

"Aw, it's no big deal... just a minor! Whoa what are you doing!?" Drake's face went as red as the blood on his arm as JJ was busy unbuttoning his shirt. _Whoa... what's wrong with me? Why do I feel so lightheaded all of a sudden? Just one touch and I can barely stand...?_

JJ examined the bite wound and then thought to himself for a few seconds before he ripped part of the bottom of his cloak, tightly binding it around Drake's arm, "There you go... after it stops bleeding I will finish cleaning it up for you..."

Drake looked at JJ and just had to ask, "JJ, how good are you with medicines and stuff like this...?"

JJ looked at up at Drake, _what is he talking about...?_ "Pretty good I guess... why are you asking...?"

Drake pulled JJ in closer to him and whispered, "We have a friend that is need of help..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yo walrus, you hollered...?" Dee came into the boss's room, "What do you want...?"

"Dee..." the chief sat and leaned back in his chair, "How is he doing...? He's still holding on isn't he...?"

"...Yes... he is, but...." Dee turned his eyes away, "Boss, I don't know how much longer Ryo's body's gonna last."

"So he's getting worse...?"

"Yes... I'm surprised he held on this long..." Dee noticed the look in the chief's eyes, "What a minute, what are you planning...?"

The chief dropped a notice on his desk and smirked, "That boy you and Drake brought in... he has some 'connections' we can use, to save Ryo."

TBC

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh my gosh! What is to become of our dear sweet JJ? And will Drake put up with it...? Is Ryo going to die? So many questions I have left unanswered... mreow! Til the next chapter! Meow!

Neko-Rinny


	4. Time

Mreow! This fic is moving faster than I excepted, so this is great. I wanna thank everyone for their reviews and I'm sorry for not putting you sanji in chapter three's thank yous... because I just uploaded the chapter when you put you're review up. So please forgive me, mreow!

So remember the questions at the bottom of chapter three...? Some of them might be answered in this single chapter... or will they? Meow!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS MISSING!**" the red-haired duke was now the red-faced duke as he hollered in anger, "**ARE YOU NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HIS KNIGHT! AND NOW YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT JEMMY IS GONE!**"

"Sir..." Captain Rose has no words to say. _What am I going to do...? What the hell can I say to him that wont get him even more upset...? Well as long as the king doesn't find out... that's all that matters. _

"You should be hanged for you stupidity..." Ted frowned, "You are supposed to make sure that Prince Jemmy is safe at all times... but you failed!"

Diana listened from her hiding place, she watched quietly as Berkie was taking all the blame for letting the Prince get away. _What is going on here...? Why would the prince leave, unless he's been kidnapped? Is that why you keep lying, Berkie...? Poor, poor Jemmy... he must be terrified! _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drake pulled JJ into another room of the cabin they were in, "This is the feeding room..."

"Feeding room...?" JJ looked at Drake again with the same confused look as all the other times, "What do you mean by the 'Feeding Room'...?"

"It's where we have supper and meals and shit..." Drake placed a hand on JJ's head and ruffled his hair, "I say shit because the food around here is shit..."

"I heard that!" Drake was soon hit with a wooden spoon, "My cooking isn't all that bad!"

"Oww... why did you have to hit me? I was only saying the truth..." Drake rubbed his head as he turned to the lady behind them, "I didn't wanna lie to him..."

JJ looked at the lady... she wore a plain red dress, front covered by an apron as she held a wooden spoon with her hair under a bandana. She looked and smiled at JJ, giving him a wink, "Hey there cutie... are you the newbie that I heard the boss talking about?"

_Newbie...? What on earth is a 'newbie'? Should I say yes or maybe that is a bad thing, and I should say no...? _Once again that cute innocence was upon JJ's face as he looked up at the woman. She looked down at him, then back at Drake, "Is he a mute or something...?"

"No..." Drake placed a comforting hand on JJ's shoulder, "He's just not used to things around here, Janet."

_Janet, the woman's name was Janet...Wow, she reminds me of Lady Diana..._JJ soon found a strange homesick feeling filling him from the inside as more and more thoughts about the palace filled his mind. _I think I want to go home...but it is too late for that now, I am stuck here with Mister Drake... _

"Well okay... See you two at dinner and if you see Marty around here tell him he's a dead man!" Janet winked once again and walked away. Once she was gone JJ tears silently fell down his cheeks.

Drake turned to him and he didn't know what to do... _I've never been good with helping people... but why when I'm with JJ I feel like I have to try. With anyone else I've only ever turned away...Maybe Dee's right, maybe I am feeling head over heels for this strange kid..._

"Hey how about finish showing you around? There is one more place that I have to take you..." Drake turned JJ to face him and carefully wiped away the tears. _Maybe that can help get whatever off his mind and maybe he can help out a good friend... _JJ nodded and he followed Drake out of the 'feeding room' toward a closed door...

Drake stood at the door, hesitating as he placed a hand on the doorknob. He turned back to JJ, "In this room is someone very important to us... he fell into one of our traps that we have set up for intruders and the wolves. He had no where to go and he and Dee were falling madly in love so he deiced to stay here with us..."

JJ watch closely as Drake sighed and his puppy dog eyes became sadder as he opened the door and pulled JJ inside the dark room... JJ looked around and in the dark he could make out that there wasn't really anything in here, but a chair, table, bedside table and a bed... He slowly and carefully took a few steps in and noticed there was a window boarded up. Through the crack within the boards the sunlight shone through, following the sunlight with his eyes toward the bed JJ could make out the figure of a person lying there...

Light soon filled the room as Drake lit the lantern on the bedside table. JJ slowly walked up to the sandy brown-haired man lying in the bed. He cheeks wore a light red flush, sweat was falling from his face and his breathing was heavy... JJ looked up at Drake with a worried expression on his face, "Is he...?"

"Dying... yeah. But there's nothing we can do about it." Drake clenched his fists, "No of us meant for this to happen... Ryo was just in the wrong place at the wrong time... But we don't have enough money no matter how much we steal to get him to a doctor and no of us have any idea on herbs and stuff! Ryo's gonna die and there's nothing any of us can do about it..."

JJ looked over and picked up a cloth that was in a bowl of water beside the bed. He carefully dabbed Ryo's forehead with the cold cloth, "I think I can help him... I think I can help your friend..."

Drake's eyes lit up, "Can you really...? How, how can you help him...?"

"I study different forms of poison and medicine with my tutor. I even had to help with curing some of the wounded soldiers from a war they fought and won..." JJ looked up at Drake and smiled, "First you have to tell me what happened to him..."

A soon as Drake seen that smile spread across JJ's face he know that he could trust him... _Oh my god... that smile, it's so beautiful. That cheerful smile suits him much better than that pout that I've only seen on him before. _

"Well it was just Dee, Ryo and I who was there. We were heading down the forest path toward the village to pick up some supplies, when we see that the wolf pack found themselves a meal. We couldn't tell if the person was still alive sop we Dee and I decided to check." Drake looked down at Ryo, "Ryo warned us not to get to close, for it was the wolves territory that we were trespassing on. Of course Dee and I didn't listen and De slipped and the wolves soon came after us..."

JJ looked up at Drake and then back at Ryo, "What happened once the wolves were chasing you...?"

"We ran of course..." Drake walked closer behind JJ almost touching, "But Dee slipped and Ryo went back for him... the wolves weren't chasing us anymore, they knew to stop before the flower field. They knew what lives in those flowers, we on the other hand had no clue."

JJ was frozen... Just knowing that Drake was so close to touching him made his body stop moving and he was barely breathing... Drake moved in closer wrapping one arm around JJ's shoulders and then bringing the other around holding JJ closer to him as he whispered, "The bugs just came out of no where, I was already out of the field but Dee and Ryo weren't. They ran as fast as they could... Ryo all ways keeping Dee in front of him..."

JJ could feel himself trembling but Drake just kept holding on to him... JJ's back presses tightly against Drake's front. He could feel Drake's warm breath against his neck as Drake whispered every word, "Ryo soon got stung... just before they both made it out... he soon feel very ill and this is how he ended up..."

_Please let go of me...do not touch... _JJ tried so hard to speak but the words just didn't come out as Drake's touch was taking over him. _What is happening to me? Why do I feel like this? I cannot feel like this over Mister Drake! I belong to the duke; yes I belong to Duke Ted...I must go home... _

Drake held the trembling boy... he leaned his head into JJ's shoulder and soon he carefully kissed the pale neck. JJ gasped and was startled at this sudden act of affection... _Please stop! I do not belong to you; I belong back at the castle... Yes, the castle I must go home! I have to go home! _

"I will save your friend..." JJ pulled away from Drake's embrace, "After I save him, you must help me..."

"Of course..." Drake sighed he didn't want to end everything so fast, "I owe you for a lot..."

"Then we have another deal...?" JJ took Drake's head between his hands and stared into the brown eyes.

"Yes..." Drake looked into sky blue eyes as he placed his hands on the pale hands holding his face, "What do you want me to do...?"

JJ leaned his head in so that they were touch forehead to forehead, "I need certain things that I can use... can you get them for me...?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you believe that the thief has the prince...?" Diana reached up to put a book back on the library shelf, which was too high for her.

"Of course..." Rose took the book and placed in its place, "The hooded man with him was obviously Jemmy, no one else in the castle is that small besides you but you are here with me now..."

Diana's cheeks flushed light pink as she looked up at her knight, "So if the prince has been kidnapped how are you going to get him back? Isn't that man a part of the infamous guild...?"

"Yes..." Rose clenched his fist, "Those damned thieves are going to pay for all of this. No one will take the Prince and live to tell the tale... beside if I do not don't do something about this Ted is going to have my head..."

The lady looked down at her feet, _Something just isn't right...I feel as if maybe Jemmy wasn't kidnapped after all, maybe he... but no, the prince would never disobey his father! Or would he...? _

"My lady..." Rose took her hands and got down on one to meet her worried eyes, "You're hiding something from me are you not?"

"Berkie... I was just thinking that..." Diana eyes began to water as she looked into his, "Maybe the Prince..."

"CAPTIAN!" one of Berkeley's soldiers came running in, "Captain! There's something wrong!"

"What? What is it man!?" Rose stood up one arm around Lady Diana's waist as he held her closely.

"The king! It is the king!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drake carefully watched JJ as he sat in the chair a sharpening the knife as he was told. JJ was mixing some things together as he did the smell of something sweet filled the air. Drake stood up and handed JJ the knife, "What are you going to do with this...?"

"Watch..." JJ took the knife and walked up to Ryo. He pulled the blankets back and lifted Ryo's arm with the mark. Drake watched as JJ cut Ryo's skin, "What re you doing!?"

"Calm down Drake... now hand me that cloth." JJ placed the knife down and took the cloth that Drake handed to him. With the cloth in hand he pressed it against the opened cut and then nodded at Drake. Drake picked up the sweet smelling goop that JJ had been mixing earlier.

"This stuff is going to sting..." JJ carefully took two fingers into the goop, taking away the cloth he lightly wiped into in the cut, "As soon as he walks up... he's going to be in a lot of pain."

"Is that good...?" Drake ripped another cloth and handed it to JJ. JJ nodded and wrapped the cloth around the wound, "Yes, if he feels the pain that means he on his way to a quick recovery."

Drake laughed and could help but think about how ironic that was. JJ wiped his fingers and turned to him, their eyes meeting... brown on blue... Drake slowly walked up to JJ, JJ didn't move. He took the young man's head between his hands and never took his eyes away. _If you don't kiss me right now, I'll be forced to kiss you...JJ, I can't stop feeling so strange around you. _

_Why is this happening to me...? I have done my part and I know that I have to go back to the palace... by why do I not want to move from this spot. Mister Drake... _

Slowly, ever so slowly the two moved closer, eyes closing... until they both felt shy, soft lips against their own. Drake's arms found their way around JJ's slender waist as JJ's made their way around Drake's neck. Both of them were so still, not knowing what to do in this predicament that they got themselves into. Both of them wanting to make this moment deeper but neither of the two knowing how...

_Oh my god! Omigod! What the hell is going on here?! I'm kissing him; no he's kissing me! What do I do?! I sure wish this wasn't my first kiss... at least that way I'd know what the hell to do! But hey look on the bright side at least I'm sharing it with JJ...I love you, JJ! That's right, I thought it! I love you JJ! _

_I...I cannot believe I am letting this happen... why do I feel like this is so right? No, this is not right! I belong to the Duke... I belong to... D... I belong to Drake... _

JJ pushed away from him and looked up at him, "Drake, please don't..." _I do not what you closer than you already are... _"Remember my part of the deal... now you have to help me..."

Drake frowned and asked, "What do you need me to help you with...?" _Please... don't let it be anything like going somewhere, where I'll never see him again! Please don't let him say that he has someone else waiting for him...please! JJ, I love you! Why the hell can't I say it! _

"I need you to help me go back to the palace..."


	5. Thinking About You

"You what!?" Dee hollered as Drake leaned against the wall in Ryo's room, "How could you let him go!"

"Easy..." Drake lied as he looked away from the angry man, "I took him back to the garden where I meet him the first time and came back here..." _Actually it wasn't easy...I didn't let go as quickly as I wanted to and I was chased away from him by Rose's dolts. _

"I can't believe you did that! I mean he could have probably helped us save Ryo! And now he's gone, Drake you're an idiot!"

_He looked so unsure about what he was doing...it's almost like he was thinking about leaving me was a bad idea. Or maybe going back to the castle was the bad idea? What if now he's going to be in trouble...? Wait, why do I give a shit about him!?_

Dee stopped and looked at Drake, an empty expression was across his friend's face.

_Why do I feel like this...? I knew all along that falling in love was just a bad idea; all it ever causes is pain and despair. Nothing good comes out of love, just look at Dee and Ryo. Ryo tried to save Dee because he loved him and when he got sick all Dee ended up with was false hope and a broken heart knowing that Ryo might never wake up again... but he still held on... _

Dee tried again at getting his friend's attention, "Well I guess that means the chief's plan on saving Ryo have all gone to waste."

_I can't stop thinking about him, just can't stop worrying about how he's doing. No, come on Drake you've got to stop! He's not important to you anymore got that!? I wonder if he's thinking about me? Or is he too busy trying to convenience them not to throw him in the dungeon or something... well if that's the case than I'll just have to go rescue him, wont I? _

"I guess than the chief Smith did have a good idea about using the brat for bait... I mean with the kid being Prince Jemmy and all he would have been ransomed for a big sum of!"

Dee was soon cut off as he found himself pinned against the wall with angry brown eyes staring back at him. Drake's arm pinning Dee's neck to the wall while the other arm was holding the rest of Dee's body in place, "What did you just say?!"

"I said that the kid would have brought in a hefty amount of money for his safe return to the castle..." Dee showed no fear against this new anger in his usually calm friend, "You didn't know that the kid was Prince Jemmy...?"

Drake pulled back and looked at Dee as he was rubbing his neck, "No... I didn't even guess that he was the prince..."

"How could you not...?" Dee stopped rubbing his neck and ran his fingers through his hair, "The lavender locks and the sky blue eyes... those my friend are the innocent looks of royalty..."

Drake looked down at his feet to hide his embarrassment but Dee knew him all to well... Dee placed a hand on Drake's shoulder and shook him lightly, "Don't worry if I was in your position I would have fallen for him to."

"I... I love..." Drake mumbled and Dee couldn't understand one word, "I really... I really did..."

"What...? Drake you're going to have to speak up so I can hear you..." Dee gasped in surprise as he lifted Drake's chin and seen the tears falling from his friends cheeks, "Drake are you...?"

"Okay...?" Drake sniffed, "No I'm not okay! My whole world is starting to fall apart and I'm powerless to stop it! Love is stupid; it's worthless! I can't believe I thought I was in love with him! I'm such an idiot!"

Drake began to bawl harder as he fell to his knees and hid is wet face in his hands. Dee clenched his fist and tried not to yell, "What right do you have to say that love is stupid and worthless...!"

"I have every right!" Drake looked up at Dee, "Love is stupid and worthless! You're always just going to be alone anyway! So you might as well just stay that way!"

"You're wrong!" Dee shouted in protest, "You're not going to be alone! If you find the right person nothing can go wrong! Beside how the hell can you judge love if you've never been in love before! You have no right, you dolt!"

_'How the hell can you judge love if you've never been in love before!' _Dee's words were stinging Drake's mind as he sat there on the floor face still wet from the tears, "I love him..."

"If you really love him then how come you're still here...?" Dee's voice was calm again.

"Isn't there a saying...?" Drake wiped the tears away, "If you really love some thing than you have to let it die...?"

"It's 'you have to let it go'..." Dee corrected, "And the last part of it is: And if it comes back than you know it's true..."

"...Well I let JJ go cause I love him... and I guess that's just how is has to be..." Drake stood up and turned away from Dee, "He's a prince and he's gonna marry that Duke dude and they'll live happily ever after..."

"Are you sure...?" Dee sat down on the bed stroking Ryo's hair, "I've seen the way he looks at you... Drake, even if he does marry the duke I do believe that he's going to find his mind traveling to you..."

"You think so...?" Drake turned to him, "You really think that JJ loves me like I love him...?"

Dee was just about to answer when a small weak voice spoke up, "From all the things I've heard... than yes... he does."

Both men faced the voice on the bed and cried out in a mixture of shock, happiness and confusion, "RYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Slowly Ryo opened his eyes and winced in the pain he felt, "It's nice to see you again to..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prince Jemmy looked down at the courtyard from his chamber window, he watched silently all the people as they hurried to finish the wedding preparations... He wiped the tears that still stained his pale cheeks.

When he arrived home, he went from JJ the runway to Jemmy the prince as soon as he walked into the doors with the knights that had 'saved' him from Drake. He was greeted by Captain Berkeley Rose and Lady Diana and was soon told the news... his father was dead...

_So now I have no choice... I will marry Duke Ted... I must marry Duke Ted, for it is the only way I can protect my people. Yes, I have to become King so I can protect my people, so in order to become King I must marry... then why do I feel that is this all wrong, why do I feel like I am marrying the wrong person...? _

Diana slowly opened the door and her and Rose poked their heads inside. Noticing that the Prince was pondering to himself Diana shut the door and turned to Berkie, "I'm worried about him... he's been in his room ever since he came back..."

"Give him some alone time Diana, he comes home to find out that his father is dead... he's just needs his time to mourn..." he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't believe that's what he is doing, Berkie..." she looked up to meet his eyes, "I think there is something else bothering our sweet Jemmy... call it women's intuition but I believe that the prince is probably not in love with who he is to marry and he's in love with..."

"The street rat? Diana, please be serious. He is the Prince he would never fall for someone lower than his own kind." Berkeley smiled only to have it cleared off his face with a slap, "Hey... what was that for...?"

"How dare you say that!" Diana soft voice changed as he glared back at Berkeley fighting her tears, "How dare you say that! What about you and I!? I was not a lady in waiting until you picked off the street and became my lover! How could you say those untrue words!"

Berkeley placed a hand on his burning cheek, "Diana... I'm sorry... I am truly sorry for what I have said..."

Diana crossed her arms and turned away from him, "So if you don't think that the prince is really in love with the 'street rat' than why don't you go talk to him and clear everything up...!"

_She's so mad at me...! _Berkeley was just about to enter the prince's room when he stopped by a voice.

"I think I have heard enough rabble from you both..." Duke Ted stood behind Diana, "I do think that your services with the Prince are now over..."

_Everyone is so busy... even Rose and Diana do not have time for me. Mister Drake would find time for me, he always stayed by my side... I think I miss him. _Jemmy rested his chin on his hands as he continued looking out at the busy world beyond his chamber window. _Just think, I was a part of that world... well for only one day I was... one of them. I had people who did not show me the respect you would to a prince, but the respect you would show to a ally, a friend... _

Jemmy's thoughts were suddenly interrupted but his door being opened. He turned to see, "Lady Diana...? Or is it Sir Rose...?"

"It is neither... my dear Jemmy..." the duke entered slamming the door shut behind him.

"Duke Ted..." Jemmy gracefully bowed at his future husband, "I did not except your company so soon..."

"No need for the formalities..." Ted walked over to the bent over Prince and lifted his head so he was standing up straight. Taking in the sky blue sadness in Jemmy's eyes, he smiled as he thought, _What beautiful eyes you have... you will make the perfect husband...I shall teach you how to respect me like you should. Starting with today's lesson... _

The red-haired Duke smiled still holding the delicate face in his hands... he brought his other hand back and... a cry was heard throughout the castle...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drake poked at the very inedible looking mush Janet called food that was sitting in front of him. Eating was the one of the very last things on his mind right now. Suppertime for everyone else was normal and a slight celebration on Ryo's 'return', but Drake wasn't really interested in joining.

Drake stood up and passed his bowl of crap over to Dee. He sighed heavily with all eyes at the large wooden table watching as he left. He couldn't concentrate on any other but his own rapid building depression.

He slowly climbed the ladder to the attic, where he climbed up to the roof and looked out beyond the forest to see the top of a gray castle... _His eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. That's what I noticed first about him, yup; those eyes were beautiful. _Drake found himself smiling at the thought of JJ's eyes, "Even if he is Prince Jemmy, he's always going to be JJ to me."

"Does he know that...?" a soft voice spoke from behind him, "Let me guess you never told him...?"

Drake turned to face the dark eyes of Ryo, "What are you doing out of bed...? Dee's gonna kill, you if he finds you out here."

"I know..." Ryo smiled as he sat beside him, "But I just can't stay cramped up in there forever."

"Dee's gonna kill you..." Drake repeated as he turned his attention back to the castle tops.

"You didn't answer my question..." Ryo tried again, "Did you tell him that even if he does go back to the castle he's still just going to be JJ to you?"

"..." Drake pretended to ignore him. _This is why I don't like talking to Ryo, he's always right about everything... _

"I take your silence as a no..." he placed a hand on Drake's shoulder and the smile never left his face, "If you didn't tell him what are you still doing here...?"

Drake turned to him with an unhappy smile, "You know you sound a lot like Dee..."

Ryo just continued to smile back, "I try to..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MREOW! Please understand it's not that I don't like Ted cause I do, it's just that all the other characters already had their roles! So I had to make someone the evil duke lord guy and it had to be Ted! Meow, so please don't flame me cause Ted has taken a turn for the worst!

NekoRinny


	6. Lost Heart

The morning sun was rising above the forest reaching its beams out toward the castle and the village; waking up the sleeping inhabitants.

The helpers around the castle were getting up and starting their day or work and the close-to-being-finished plans for the wedding. Duke Ted was among them watching as he waited for the delicate Jemmy to awaken from his deep slumber.

"Duke Ted...?" the new captain of Rose's knights knelt in front of him, "There is a message for you..."

"From who? And make it fast..." Ted ran his fingers through red-hair, "I have important things to do."

"It's from the dungeon keep... he's says that the ex-captain is not cooperating. He demands to see his highness Jemmy..."

"Well that is not possible... warn Berkeley that if he does not begin to cooperate his lady will feel for him..." Ted gave a wave of dismissal and watched the knight go. _I bet that Rose is up to no good... hmm... I better do something or my plans might be ruined... _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I demand to speak with Prince Jemmy! You can not just fire us without the Prince's approval!" Ex-captain Berkeley Rose shouted from behind the door of his cell, "I also demand to see milady!"

"Shut yer trap!" answered the dungeon keep, "There's no way I can get ye to see the lady... and there ain't no way that Ted's gonna let Jemmy see ye! So shut up already!"

"Grrrrr! I do not belong here! Do you even know who I am you worthless maggot!?" Rose shouted out to him, "I am Captain Berkeley Rose!"

"Of course I know who ye is... but if ye don't shut yer trap than I'd be force to make ye DOG FOOD!" the fat man banged on Berkeley's door.

"Not quite..." a new voice came from outside and Rose moved closer to the door so he could hear, "If anything it would be that tiny waist woman of his..."

"Captain..." the dungeon keep's voice answered him back, "But do ye think it would be a waste of such a pretty lassie?"

"'Tis a shame... unless Rose decides that he will be a good boy until his and his lady sentencing..." the captain knocked on the Berkeley's cell door, "You heard that... so you better listen or else Duke Ted isn't going to play nice with her."

"Grr... Leave Diana out of this! She has nothing to do with any of this bullshit that the duke is trying to pull!" Berkeley banged a fist on the door trying to get his point across, "You two must be blind! Ted is the one up to no good!"

"That's enough out of you! Utter one more word and I will take care of Lady Diana myself..." the captain snickered, "I'll take _really_ good care of her."

Dull nails dug into Rose's palms as he was trying his best not to lose control... that last comment was about to take him over the edge... Anger raged throughout his body as he thought of **_HIS _**Diana in the hands of someone else, especially if she was still mad at him. _Oh milady... _Berkeley slumped to the floor by the door, as things outside of his cell became quiet; _I have failed you... just like I have fail dear prince Jemmy... Ted is right, I don't deserve to serve as Captain anymore. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Remember this is gonna be the biggest heist known to man!" Dee cheered, "Our guilds gonna be famous! Us famous!"

Dee's enthusiasm was spreading like a cold throughout the meeting room, everyone slowly getting affected with the virus of happiness except Drake... He sat alone in the corner of the room half-listening and half in his own depressed thoughts of the one who got away...

_JJ... things seem much different now, why is that? What the heck is wrong with me!? Why can't I just get on with my life! It's only been two days since he left and I'm making it seem like it's been forever, well maybe cause it feels like forever. _

"Shut up and listen!" Smith yelled, "Remember this is only going to work if you play your cards right!"

"Don't you mean play your 'parts' right?" Marty joked and was soon smacked for it.

"Don't get smart... Everyone of you has an assigned part! If you mess it up then we're all screwed... so don't mess up." The boss turned to face Dee, "And that mostly means you Laytner... don't do any funny stuff until we've got our fair stash!"

Dee lazily saluted, "Yes... I promise... no funny stuff until after we've got our fair share!"

"Now everyone gets the plan? Right Drake...?"

_What are you doing now JJ? Are you wandering around your rose garden? Studying all of your high-class novels and getting lectures from your tutors? I bet your life is a lot easier than mine is... _

"Drake..."

_Or maybe you're thinking about me... like how I can't stop thinking about you... No wait I bet I know what you're doing right now! You're probably breaking my promise and telling Rose where you were and who I was! Yeah that's it...no it's not._

"Drake."

_This hurts; it hurts so much. I know that I can't be with you no matter how much I want to be! Need to be! You don't want nor need me... You're a prince and I'm just... just a nothing with no place in your world. _

"Drake!"

_I bet you have a princess... she must be a very pretty one. With long blonde hair, pink lips and her corset makes her waist so perfectly tiny and her breasts so..._

"**DRAKE!!!" **

"Huh...?" Drake turned to the boss, "Wha...? OWWWIEEE!!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A light breeze slightly moved the satin curtains that hung over the boy's bed as he lied perfectly still between his silk sheets. The breeze lightly shifted the lavender bangs that had fallen across Jemmy's pale face.

_What is going on...? It is morning already...? I barely remember what happened last night... _

Sky blue eyes remained shut tightly as the breeze once again made its way across his face.

_My head is pounding, it hurts ever so much..._A thin arm reached up and a hand traced a path through platinum blue hair to find a large lump, that stung with the light touch. _Ouch...where did this come from...? _Two teary blue eyes opened to see the crimson red on two thin fingertips.

_What is this!?!?!? _Jemmy's hand began to shake as he stared at the red... _Where...oh gosh, where did this come from!?!?!? _He quickly rose from his bed and headed toward the large mirror where he gasped at the sight of a large purplish black bruise upon his left cheek. Gently he lifted his hand carefully touch the mark as he shut his eyes...

_"How dare you even think of other man's name under my presence! I wont allow you to anyone else!" _

Ted's word ran through his mind, the blurry memory of incoming assault wasn't as fresh as the pain in his cheek and head...

_"You will respect me, honor me! And you will fear me, for I will not tolerate you loving someone else! You are mine and mine alone!" _

"He hit me..." Jemmy opened his eyes to see the trembling youth in front of him... _What a sad sight you are JJ, what would Mister Drake think of you now? If... if he is even thinking of me that is..._

The Prince soon jumped at the creaking of his chamber door... he turned his attention toward the smirking red-haired fiancé standing in the doorway...

"It is nice to see you finally awake, my love..." he shut the door and began a slow pace toward the shaking boy, "How was your sleep? Are you ready for your next lesson... my sweet Jemmy..."

Ted pressed the smaller frame against the wall as he brought his lips in and pressed hard against Jemmy's own trembling ones... eyes closing to take in the tender fear.

Sky blue eyes still opened as a single tear made its path down a fragile cheek... _This is what must happen... this is how everything has to be... for I am..._

_"His and his alone..."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mreow, I'm really sorry for the slow update but I lost my disk and finally found it... but of course I went ahead and broke my arm! So please forgive me, once the cast is off chapter seven will be done!

Need reviews if you haven't left me yet!

Sorry, Neko-Rinny vv


	7. Far off Pleasure

WOOT! The cast is off and as I promised here is chapter seven! Mreow! Be proud of your dearest Neko-Rinny... she's trying very hard to give you a sweet un-FAKE like story and hopefully she is succeeding, meow?

(Remember this was only suppose to be a short happy fluffy fic because of my highly sugar induced state but hey I don't mind the drama... Do you!?)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aw, you look like a knight in shining armor, Drake!" Janet squealed happily as she helped him to get into the armor, "Very charming and dashing!"

"And he even has a someone to go rescue..." Dee mumbled and was soon slapped by Ryo.

All Drake did was glare as he drew out his sword, "Why don't you mind your own business, Laytner!?"

"Whoa, someone's become very touchy lately..." Dee soon pulled out his own from its sheath, "Especially every time a certain person's name is said... or even if that person is slightly mentioned..."

"Grr..." Drake held the handle of his sword tightly as he prepared to get the oh-so-mighty-Dee Laytner off his high horse of insults.

Dee stepped forward as he took a wild swing at Drake, but Drake quickly brought his sword up in defense. Pressing down hard on Drake's defense, Dee brought his face close and whispered, "Well you do love him or not...?"

"Like I said before!" Drake broke free from Dee's offense and turned the tables, "Mind own damn business!"

"I can't... because if I did, everyone would be lost in their problems!" another clash of steel against steel and the battle began...

"Dee! Drake! Would you two grow up!?" Ryo yelled as he stood watching arms-crossed from the sidelines, "What happens if the chief comes here!?"

"Come on, can't you all just get along for once!?" Janet stomped her foot and sighed as the two ignored everything being said and continued their fight.

_Whoa... it's almost like Dee really knows how to sword fight... I can't believe I'm doing this! _Drake brought his sword up to block Dee's blade once again... _Crap, he's good... just a little too good... _

"Dee, come on! Just stop it already! Save the energy for the play!" Ryo moved closer only to get roughly pushed away.

Drake brought his sword up and with a loud _clang _it was being pushed against Dee's... the two men staring at each other.

Dee smirked, "You fight better than I expected Parker... I never thought that you used a sword before..."

"I haven't!" Drake pushed back knocking Dee off balance. Landing flat on his bottom Dee soon found himself looking up at the sharp tip of Drake's sword... Drake had a smug grinned plastered on his face, "I just wanted to beat you."

"You got lucky..." Dee pushed the sword away and stood up storming away from everyone... followed by a concerned Ryo.

Drake placed his sword back in its place and sighed... Janet placed a hand on his shoulder and quietly asked, "Drake... do you love him?"

Drake turned to face her, "Not you too, Janet!?"

"I'm only curious! Besides I don't think that there's anything wrong with it!" Janet replied, "And Dee doesn't either..."

"..."

"Drake, we are all friends here... no we are a family." Janet smiled, "When one of us has a problem that needs fixing we are here to help each other and that's all Dee is trying to do..."

"..."

"Well, that's all I wanted to say..." Janet kissed Drake's cheek and walked out to leave Drake alone...

_We are a family...? Dee's just trying to help me see the truth. I can't just walk away from a love before I even gave it a real chance... but the real question is does JJ feel the same way? I wonder what he's doing now?_

Drake looked out the window as the sun began it's decent from the sky behind the forest. Leaving to make way for the upcoming night and the hour of the play...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It burned... it burned so much that there was no sense of pleasure beyond the pain... everything that happened, every movement made it hurt even more... Jemmy bite his lip to try to stop himself from crying out until it bled...

Even after everything was done... the burning wouldn't go away... The young prince lied on his stomach within the silken sheets that were damp with sweat and blood...

Ted was standing in front of the full-length mirror... making himself more presentable by fixing his hair and his clothing. He smiled to himself seeing the 'virgin prince' lying ever so still... but he owned him, he took the prince's innocence and enjoyed destroying it. He owned Jemmy in almost every way possible, but he knew that no matter how much lessons (torture) he put Jemmy through he would never own...

Jemmy's heart...

It's wasn't his, it would never be his... which angered Ted, knowing that Jemmy would never truly belong to him... something must be done and now.

"I love you." Ted said as he turned to face the boy upon the bed, "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too..."

_Flat... Jemmy's tone was flat, no emotion or anything... There must be something that I can do to change his mind about my love... Wait, there is something... something indeed._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night had fallen upon the kingdom, it was an eerie night but then again for Lady Diana ever night was eerie and long without Berkeley by her side.

The stars were slowly making their appearances in the night sky as Diana was looking out the tower window... she had nothing better to do, being locked in here all alone...

_I wonder how Berkie is doing... I've prayed to you some many times lord, that you let nothing happen to him. Oh please don't let anything happen to Jemmy either, he's so pure it's just not right to hurt him..._

A light breeze blew through the window, kissing her face and slightly cooling the small stuffy room. Sighing, as she was just about to turn away from the window to rest upon the hard straw bed, new voices were heard from below.

"Aye, but it would be a great gift for the Duke and prince!" Diana could just make-out a short man talking to of the knights, "Think of it as a way to show thanks to that great man Duke Ted!"

"I dunno..." the knight's voice was softer as he walked beside the man, "I mean, I'll have to talk this over with the Captain first..."

"Of course... I wouldn't want to perform anything without the proper consent..." the two voices soon disappeared.

Shutting the window, Diana dropped down to the floor holding her knees... _Perform? What is going on down there anyway...? I do hope it's nothing bad..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mreow, okay give me a break I suck at sword fights... So please review! I gave you this chapter to now it's your turn! Can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter!

Thanks, Neko-Rinny


End file.
